


Entertain Us

by Filigranka



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Schrödinger's Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Tale of twoCitiesstates and their most unfortunate rulers.





	Entertain Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



I

 

‘And to think the histories full of beings killing for power. I cannot imagine any sane person who would want this.’ Bard gestured towards the pile of papers on his desk.

‘Some of us—‘Thranduil took a sip of wine ‘—managed to rule the country for centuries without complaining.’

‘Some of us are elves and don’t need sleep.’

‘Go to bed and let me take care of your trade deals, then.’

‘I’m not leaving this city to a madman again.’

‘Excuse me?’

‘I'm not sure I believe anyone who stayed in politics for so long could be entirely sane.’

 

II

 

Bard sounded exhausted when he asked, ‘Does drinking help?’

Thranduil arched an eyebrow at him.

‘With memories. All these terrible political decisions.’ Bard gulped. ‘Memories.’

The elf extended his hand, the one with the full goblet, to him. ‘Curiosity is an admirable trait. Satisfy it.’ The smile on his face seemed both welcoming and dangerous.

Bard drank with the desperation more fitting for throwing himself over the edge of a cliff. Thranduil watched him closely.

‘Does it help?’ he echoed.

‘I—I don’t know.’

‘Me neither. But hope indeed dies last. I’m still trying and you’re always welcome to join.’


End file.
